Parallel Love
by liekanime
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the heiress to the number one business in the world meets Sasuke Uchiha, who is studying to become a doctor. Along with their meeting comes countless of arguments. Will they ever learn to set aside their differences and become friends? Or maybe more? 《AU, a bit OOC, love triangles, sasusaku, possibly naruhina,》 Please R&R!


Authors note:  
Hello everyone! Yeah...I'm starting a new story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! The plot is an altered version of a drama I watched, I changed bits of it. (Giving credit)  
And enjoy! I may not be able to update on this much due to the fact my laptop crashed and I'll be writing every chapter on my phone...

—

"Karate lessons...?" A pinkette repeated as she raised a brow, looking at her father who was typing away on his Mac Book Air.

"Yes, no complaints." Kizashi Haruno stated not sparing his daughter a glance.

"Can I at least ask why?"

The gray haired man let out a brief sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "You should know self defence."

Sakura gaped and puffed out her cheeks. "I think I'm perfectly capable of looking after my self!" She argued slamming a hand onto her dad's cream coloured marble table.

Her dad didn't reply and just waved his hand dismissing her. "Just listen, don't be so stubborn. I'm busy."

The heiress to the Haruno business let out a barely audible growl and with a spin of the heel she left the room.

—

Sasuke continuously punched the living day lights out of the worn out boxing bag. Sweat trickled down his forehead and ran down his cheek, but he ignored his exhaustion. He tried to forget what happened earlier that morning.

"Itachi has been such a successful doctor." Fugaku started propping his elbows onto their tea table. "You won't be able to surpass him if you keep playing around."

"Playing around? Father I have done nothing except study my ass off! You call that playing!?" Sasuke yelled standing up from his seat.

"And change your attitude. No one likes a doctor with a nasty temper."

He so badly wanted to punch something and abruptly left the room, heading to one of the place he loved most in the world. The dojo he practically grew up training in.

The raven haired man growled and bunched his hands into fists before delivering a large blow to the sand bag.

"Woah...what's wrong teme?" A blonde man asked as he entered the room, he nervously looked around the room only to find no one but Sasuke. Maybe everyone was scared off?  
After getting no answer Naruto crossed his arms. "Did you turn mute?"

"Shut up." Sasuke seethed as he pinned Naruto with a glare.

"Or maybe you got a boxing bag shoved up your ass?" Naruto guessed as Sasuke continued to ignore him.  
Sasuke walked past Naruto only to grab a drink bottle.  
"Jeez...you're being anti social again." Commented the blonde.

"I said shut up. Or do you want to volunteer to be my boxing bag?" A malicious smirk carved its way onto his face as Naruto cringed.

"You're so violent!"

"Hn."

Naruto pouted when he realised he was ignored. "You're so boring Teme! I have no idea how I THE FUTURE PRESIDENT became your BFF!"

All he got was a roll of the eye. "Only girls say BFF." Sasuke grunted as he loosened the black belt around his waist, then started changing out of his karate uniform.

"Ahh! My eyes! They burn!"

"Are you begging to die dobe?"

—

"Can you believe that?!" Sakura complained to Ino who was scowling at one of her nails which was chipped. "He wants ME to do karate! I mean I can handle myself! I don't want to go to those-"

"Why not?" Ino interjected as she took a filer out of one of her drawers, and began filing her nails. "You always loved beating people up in the past." She laughed as a memory of their high school life hit her.

Sakura blushed as she remembered beating up two boys who messed with her group of friends back when she was still carefree. "T-that was a long time ago!" The girl protested. "Plus I only bashed them up because they tried to feel us up!"

"Oh please! I know you'll love those lessons! Just go to them, if you want I'll join with you." Ino volunteered with an angelic smile.

The pinkette stared at the blonde for a couple of minutes before bursting into a laughing fit. "Thanks pig but I can't imagine you trying to spar."

Ino scowled but a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. "Whatever billboard brow!"

—

*One month later*

"So this is the place..." Sakura mumbled to herself as she walked into the dojo. "I wonder how I'll go." The girl continued to talk to herself and took random turns, ending up at different places.  
"Oh great. And I'm lost...absolutely fabulous." The pinkette spun around and successfully slammed herself into someone. "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and and-"

"Haha no need to apologise!" The man laughed and extended an arm to help the girl regain her balance. "Who are you? You seemed a little lost..."

Sakura breathe out a sigh of relief as the man she crashed into didn't explode into a fit. "My names Sakura Haruno." She flashed one of her million dollar smiles at the man who now looked star struck. "May I have your name?"

"O-oh! My names Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" The man thumped a hand against his chest before forming a peace sign. "If you want I can guide you to your destination."

"Really? That would be a load of help! Thank you!"

"Your welcome! You can count on me!"

A shy smile formed as Sakura nodded. "Alright thanks I guess I will count on you then!"

An awkward silence fell between the two as Naruto still kept his peace sign up. The pinkette sweat dropped as Naruto's smile was still intact.

*10 minutes later*

"So...where exactly did you need to go...?" Naruto awkwardly laughed out.

"Um...the main dojo room, I'm joining the karate class here." Sakura explained. Yep it was official she was going to have to trust this idiot who never bothered to ask her where she needed to go until the last minute.

"Right! Now I remember!"

"I never actually told you..." Sakura pointed out as she watched Naruto laugh.

"Let's go!"  
He lead her around all these turns until they arrived back at the front gate. "The dojo is right over there." He pointed to the right and there it was.

Sakura was in shock, it was there the whole time and she had to go through all the trouble to take those wrong turns. How stupid of her. "Thank you Uzumaki-san! See you next time!" Sakura called as she started taking off her shoes before entering.

"Actually, I attend these classes to." Naruto admitted with a grin. "And just Naruto please!"

"Oh then this would be fun! You're actually the only person I know here Naruto."

The two headed into the room and say down with the other members of the class. Sakura followed Naruto like super glue, towards an emo looking man.

"Yo Teme! Look this is Sakura-chan!" Naruto announced before quietly whispering to Sakura, "I can call you that right?"

The pinkette giggled before nodding, she bowed and put on a charming smile. "Hello!" She greeted the raven haired man who didn't move a muscle.

"Hi stranger." He greeted back.

Sakura felt like she just got hit by a hammer. STRANGER? STRANGER? Sure she was one to him but that was no way to say to some one you just met!  
The smile on her face faded as she glared at him.

Sasuke scoffed as the stranger glared at him. He sent one right back at her only to quickly shut his eyes as pink blinded him.

"Looks like I won that glare battle." Sakura stated smugly.

"Tch. Dream on. You won the battle of the most ridiculous hair." He retorted back.

"Enough talk!" Their shishou (teacher) barked, narrowing his eyes. "We have a new member joining us today, please welcome Sakura Haruno."  
Forgetting about her argument just then Sakura stood up gracefully and bowed, easily capturing all the men's hearts. This earn't another scoff from Sasuke.  
Soon she received her belt, it was pure white indicating she was a beginner.  
"We will be sparing today! Does any pair want to start us off?"

Sasuke let a cocky smirk show on his face. He never lost in these. "I volunteer." He stood up and walked to the middle of the dojo.

Sakura followed Sasuke with her eyes and popped a vein at his smug look. "Then I'll be his opponent." She declared walking forward.

Their shishou was a bit taken back but nevertheless nodded. "Alright you may start...NOW!"

Determined the pinkette grasped her white belt and tightened it, before falling into a battle stance, similar to Sasuke's, well let's just say she wasn't experienced in this and was just copying...  
"Do you even know how to fight?" Sasuke asked raising a brow at how awkward she was.

Sakura fumed her face a light pale red from embarrassment. "Shut up! I know!" With that she charged towards him and almost landed a punch. With quick reflexes the male shifted just when contact was about to be made.

Sasuke looked like he was about to laugh any moment as Sakura tripped over his foot, what he didn't expect was for her hand to lunge out and grip his belt.  
"What the fu-" instead of finishing his sentence he placed his hands on her shoulder and changed positions, ending up with him at the bottom taking the fall.

Sakura blinked as she looked down and was met with a glare.  
"O-oh! I'm sorry!" She climbed off of the raven haired man who propped himself up.  
Silence fell upon the room as the rest of the class looked on in shock.

The Uchiha Sasuke was taken down by a white belt...a pink haired white belt.

As that registered through everyone's brain they all robotically started to clap.  
Soon the clapping became less lifeless and some started cheering.  
"WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto hollered as he ran towards her and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"YOU TOOK DOWN THE UCHIHA!" Someone cried whistling.

"I NOW HOLD YOU IN THE HIGHEST RESPECT!" Another person yelled in admiration.

Still in shock at the out burst, Sakura peeked down where Sasuke was, the glare he had in place looked deadly to her. So she silently prayed that he would forgive her. Maybe that wouldn't be possible... Would he accept an apology if she helped him up?  
"Uh...haha...do you need help?" She offered a hand down to the man on the floor.  
He snorted very unmanly like and hoisted himself up. He walked right past her ears flushed from being humiliated.

"Next time I won't go easy." He promised as he passed by.

Note: please leave a review and let me know if I should continue!  
Every single review I get will make my day!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
